Los días en el Imperio Kou
by Garay
Summary: No hay mucho que decir, veremos el transcurso de la historia en el imperio kou con los principes y un dilema que tendrán que resolver... o tal vez más de uno?


Estaba descansando en el tejado del palacio comiendo un durazno tranquilo y es que no quería ser visto por ninguno de los viejos de la organización. Que por pedido del Emperador Koutoku debía ir a visitarlo cada vez que no lo veía con regularidad ¿porqué tenía que hablarle? Viejo asqueroso le desagradaba estar cerca de ese tipo.

-Ahh que aburrido es esto…-dijo para luego bostezar estirándose- … mmm?

Se podía escuchar el cruce de espadas no muy lejos de él.

-Ah! Ahí está de nuevo.

Dio un salto y sin pensarlo corrió en esa dirección sabiendo quien era.

Hakuryuu practicaba todos los días sin parar se lo podía ver solo o acompañado por otro soldado mejorando su técnica. Se acerco sigilosamente observando de lejos los movimientos que hacía.

Podía estar ahí viéndolo durante horas sin cansarse le gustaba esa mirada en su rostro llena de determinación y con ansias de poder dignos de un rey. Hakuryuu se veía completamente diferente sentía curiosidad por él y eso no iba a negarlo.

-Príncipe – vio al hombre con el que practicaba hacer una reverencia la cual Hakuryuu devolvió permitiendo su retirada-

-…- Hakuryuu sudaba bastante respirando algo agitado y tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, se dio la vuelta listo para irse pero al verlo paró en seco- …Oráculo ¿necesita algo? – sonaba serio mirándolo inexpresivo-

-Hakuryuu! –se acerco a él tomándole de los hombros- Deja esto ¿no te aburres? ¡Deberías sólo conquistar un calabozo! –le dijo alegre ilusionado porque aceptara- tu poder es más que suficiente.

-Oráculo, agradecería que deje su propuesta no estoy interesado. –Dijo educadamente- si me disculpa. – hiso una reverencia para retirarse dejándolo ahí sólo-

Otra vez.

\- Tsk! Que terco es -salió de ahí ligeramente molesto ¿¡Por qué siempre lo ignoraba!? Ah, es verdad por culpa de sus lazos con Al-Thamen.-

Camino molesto entrando por las puertas del palacio los guardias no se atrevían a mirarlo no eran tan tontos sabían que si decían palabra alguna seguramente les costaría la vida.

Siguió caminando queriendo llegar a su habitación no deseaba cruzarse con nadie en ese momento.

-Judal. –escucho al dueño de esa voz y se giro en su sitio.

-¿Qué quieres? Kouen. –contesto aburrido-

-Ven conmigo necesito comentarte algo –dijo simplemente comenzando su caminata en dirección a la sala de reuniones- es interesante no te arrepentirás lo prometo.

No lo pensó ni un momento.

-Eso espero…–sonrió siguiendo sus pasos sabía que si Kouen lo llamaba sería para atacar Sindria o gobernar algún otro país y eso para él era de lo más divertido-

Llegaron a la sala de reuniones donde también se encontraba Koumei esperándolos a ambos con algunos papeles.

-Buenas tardes Oráculo- saludo Koumei cordialmente-

-¡Buenas Koumei! ¿y? ¿De qué querían hablarme? –se sentía impaciente-

-Judal esto se trata de algo que estuve investigando hace un tiempo. La Organización nos oculta algo muy interesante y me gustaría saber si tú eres consciente de eso- dijo Kouen sin dejar de verlo de manera un tanto extraña-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-arqueo una ceja confundido- Si me llamaste para hablar sobre los planes de esos vejestorios no estoy interesado ellos sólo me piden que destruya los calabozos creados por ese Magi errante además de atacar Sindria de vez en cuando –dijo sin importancia ligeramente aburrido-

Ambos hermanos cruzaron miradas sin decir palabra alguna.

-Cuando dices que los viejos nos ocultan algo ¿a qué te refieres? –inquirió curioso-

-Es sólo una suposición –hablo Koumei- pero al parecer…

-Espera aun falta la presencia de Kouha y Hakuryuu ellos deben estar al tanto de esto. Ve a buscarlos –dijo imponente como siempre y sin dudar Koumei se retiro en busca de los otros dos príncipes-

Lo vio salir y miró a Kouen desconfiado.

-¿Por qué necesitas la presencia de todos aquí? Si solo se trata de una suposición.

-Judal no llamé a todos. Sólo a los príncipes hombres que tú elegiste como candidatos a Rey y es algo que tal vez sólo nos concierne a nosotros tanto Kougyoku como Hakuei están fuera de esto.

Cada vez entendía menos ¿Qué diablos iba a decirles? ¿Qué consiguieran esposa rápido? No, si fuera ese el caso entonces no tendría sentido su presencia ya que él no tiene la obligación de contraer matrimonio como ellos.

-… ¿Mei-nii para que me llamabas? –Dijo Kouha cacheteando a una de sus seguidoras quien parecía disfrutarlo- ¿sucede algo?

-…Te explicaré más tarde ¿Has visto a Hakuryuu-dono? –Preguntó buscándolo con la mirada- Él también debe venir con nosotros.

-No, no lo vi –dijo sin importancia- ¿para qué lo necesitas?

-Hermano me pidió que los lleve a la sala de reuniones es algo importante… -dijo para luego bostezar - ¿Hakuryuu-dono estará con Hakuei-dono?

-¿Necesita algo Koumei-dono? –El cuarto príncipe hiso acto de presencia acercándose a ambos al escuchar su nombre-

-Sí, necesito que me acompañe a la sala de reuniones es importante.

-Que oportuno eso mismo estaba haciendo Kouen me pidió que hablara con él esta mañana ¿vamos? –Camino a paso seguro ignorando la mirada de Kouha dejándolos a ambos atrás-

Llegaron los tres y cuando Koumei estaba a punto de tocar la puerta–se detuvo al escuchar un ruido- … sonó como si algo se cayera los tres príncipes se miraron y no dudaron en entrar.

-…- se quedaron de piedra tanto Kouha como Koumei quien alcanzó a cubrir su rostro de la vergüenza y Hakuryuu… bueno él no parecía reaccionar ¿¡Qué diablos hacia Kouen sobre Judal!?


End file.
